The Great Petatastrophe
by Call her Angie she likes that
Summary: After becoming extremely bored, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo really want a pet that can cure their boredom. They have two problems: One, how are they going to convince Mr. Davenport and two, if and when they do, how are they going to decide which one?


**Bree's POV:**

"Oh my goodness… I'm so bored right now!" I complained to my three brothers. "Do your homework," My younger, and might I add nerdy brother Chase suggested. "Ew, gross. Why would I do that?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm bored too. I thought living with three bionic teenagers would be adventurous all the time. I thought wrong," Leo said. "You guys are bored? At this time, I'd probably be watching my favorite cooking show, but they _had_ to cancel it!" Adam exclaimed. (Almost yelling.)

"Hey! You know what would make our lives funner?" Leo asked. "Funner isn't even a word, Leo. It would be more fun," My geeky younger brother corrected him. Leo ignored him and continued, "If we had a pet!"

"Oooh! That would be so cool!" I exclaimed. "Then the pet could watch the cooking show with me!" Adam said. "We should ask Mr. Davenport if we could go to the store and maybe pick out a pet!" Leo suggested.

We all were so excited, and I knew Mr. Davenport would love the idea!

-Time skip-

"Absolutely not!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed as soon as we told him about the whole pet idea. "Oh come on! We do what you want all day everyday! We just want this one thing!" I exclaimed.

"Please!?" We all begged. Mr. Davenport sighed. "Alright, fine. We'll attempt to try and buy a pet. If you guys can't agree on one, then forget it." We all nodded in agreement. We got into the car and started heading towards the pet store (it was right around the block).

As we were driving, I thought to myself, _"Okay, we got Mr. Davenport to agree with us on a pet. Now the hard part: trying to agree. I guess that won't be so bad, I mean we all have the same mind. Well, at least Chase, Leo, and I do. Adam's mind is… wait does he have one?"_

Then I snapped back to reality when I realized that Mr. Davenport was trying to find a parking space in the parking lot of the pet store. When, he finally parked, my brothers and I rushed out (without even closing the door), and headed inside before Mr. Davenport could even say anything.

We all stood there. Amazed. So many pets to choose from! How could we pick just one? We must have been standing there for a while because the cashier asked, "Can you guys please move? You're blocking the entrance."

We moved out of the way quickly. Then Mr. Davenport came through the door. "Alright, here's what you guys are going to do. Each of you picks out a pet that you might want to buy. We'll then vote to see which one should become our new one," He explained.

In a matter of minutes, we each picked out which pet we wanted to buy. "Alright, Leo, you're first. What pet do ya got?" Mr. Davenport asked. We followed Leo to where his pet was. "Cat," He simply replied.

"Okay… and why a cat?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Because they can be my couch potato buds. Everyone wants a pet they can be lazy with," Leo explained. "Um… alrighty then. We'll write it down. Chase, you're next," Mr. Davenport said.

Chase looked at us with excitement and we followed him to the reptile area. "This," He said while pointing to a lizard, "Is a bearded dragon." ( **A/N: I have a bearded dragon! His name is Blaze. Look them up! They are adorable.** )

"Okay and why do you want this weird looking thing?" Mr. Davenport asked. I snickered. "Well, they live up to twelve years so that means that we can have him for a long time, they're easy to take care of, and they're the friendliest lizards on the planet. They even wave to communicate!" Chase exclaimed. (He was totally geeking out.)

"Dork," Adam whispered to me. I started to laugh. "Okay, Bree, you're next," Mr. Davenport told me. I squealed excitedly and I quickly brought them over. "Okay, I want a dog. But not just any dog. A poodle!" I exclaimed.

"A poodle!? But that's like the most feminist dog on the planet! How would that be fair to us?" Leo asked. I shrugged. "That sounds like a YOU problem." Chase started to sneeze. "Have you forgotten that I'm allergic to dogs!?" "And why a poodle, Bree?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Because! They are so cute and I can tell her all my secrets! Plus, we could paint our nails and I won't have to do that with Tasha anymore," I explained. The boys glanced at each other. "Adam… I guess you're last," Mr. Davenport said.

Adam led us excitedly to the bird section. Oh great… "I really want a parrot!" He exclaimed. "And why is that?" Mr. Davenport asked. "So he could repeat stuff that I say! Plus, he could watch my cooking show with me and comment on all of the chef's foods," Adam explained to us.

"Oh great, now there are going to be _two_ idiots in the house. How will I be able to live with another Adam?" Chase asked sarcastically. He was right. Having a parrot would just be a nightmare…

"Okay, now it's time to decide. Let's take a vote. Who wants a cat?" Mr. Davenport asked. Leo only raised his hand. "Who wants a bearded dragon?" Our father asked again. Only Chase raised his hand. "Poodle?" He asked. I raised my hand. "Bird?" He asked lastly. Adam raised his hand excitedly.

"Okay, we're getting nowhere. "Come on guys, a poodle would be so cool to have in the house!" I told my brothers. "If we get a cat, no one will feel bad about being lazy," Leo explained. "If we get a bearded dragon, we'll get to feed it bugs! How cool is that?" My nerdy younger brother asked. "Come on guys, the obvious pet to get is a bird! I mean, it talks!" Adam exclaimed.

We argued for such a long time that the employers threatened to kick us out… twice! We finally decided on a pet though. It wasn't a cat, it wasn't a bearded dragon, it wasn't a poodle, and it wasn't it parrot. It was a fish…

But, we were still content I guess. We got all of the supplies and picked out a really pretty blue beta fish and named it Sailor. So, it can't cuddle with us, it can't wave to communicate, I can't paint its nails, and it can't talk, but at least it's a pet.

But wow, what an eventful day at the pet store. When this thing dies, I'm never asking for another pet again. At least my brothers and I finally agreed on that.

 **-THE END**

 **Sorry the ending was a bit weird but I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot! I literally got the idea from looking at my bearded dragon. LOL, I thought it would be pretty funny. So, do you guys have any pets? If so, let me know! And tell me the name(s)!**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


End file.
